Ana (Overwatch)
Summary One of the founding members of Overwatch, Ana uses her skills and expertise to defend her home and the people she cares for. As the Omnic Crisis inflicted a heavy toll on Egypt, the country's depleted and undermanned security forces relied on elite snipers for support. Among them was Ana Amari, who was widely considered to be the world's best. Her superior marksmanship, decision-making, and instincts made her a natural selection to join the Overwatch strike team that would end the war. Following the success of Overwatch's original mission, Ana served for many years as Strike Commander Morrison's second-in-command. Despite her responsibilities in leading the organization, Ana refused to step away from combat operations. She remained on active duty well into her fifties, until she was believed to have been killed during a hostage rescue mission by the Talon operative known as Widowmaker. In truth, Ana survived that encounter, despite being gravely wounded and losing her right eye. During her recovery, she wrestled with the weight of a life spent in combat, and she chose to stay out of the world's growing conflicts. However, as time passed, she realized she could not sit on the sidelines while people threatened her city and the innocents around her. Now, Ana has rejoined the fight to protect her country from the forces that would destabilize it, and most importantly, to keep her family and her closest allies safe. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Ana Amari, Janina Kowalski, Bastet, Shrike Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 60 Classifications: Founding Member of Overwatch, Pharah's Mother, Elite Sharpshooter, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Master Markswoman), Martial Arts, Nanotechnology (Her equipment functions by applying nanobiological effects to those she is healing, amplifying, or nullifying), Healing (Up to Mid-Low damage), Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep Darts), Power Nullification (Able to briefly nullify enemy regeneration and healing sources), Statistics Amplification (Speed, AP, and Durability, Amplification Via Nano-Boost) Attack Potency: Large Building level with firearms (Is one of the founding members of Overwatch, so she should be comparable to other founding members like Soldier: 76 and Reaper and could affect both of them with her Biotic Rifle) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Ana is one of the original members of the Overwatch strike team, meaning that she can keep up with the likes of Genji and Tracer) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class '(Fought evenly with Reaper in her digital comic) 'Durability: Large Building level (Fought with Reaper, who was capable of injure Soldier physically, in hand-to-hand combat. Can take hits from other heroes, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High (Can tend to multiple allies and endure entire firefights without slowing down) Range: Several meters with her Sleep Dart and Biotic Grenade. At least Tens of meters with her Biotic Rifle Standard Equipment: Her Camouflage Suit, Biotic Rifle and Grenades, Sleep and Enhancement Darts, Flashbangs Intelligence: Ana Amari is an elite soldier and a founding member of Overwatch. As Jack Morrison's second-in-command, she was an able leader who helped spearhead numerous operations that led to the end of the Omnic Crisis. Widely considered to be the world's single best sharpshooter, she was renowned for her nigh-superhuman precision and excellent combat instincts and decision making, serving well into her fifties until she was presumed dead after a moment's hesitation led to the catastrophic end of a hostage crisis along with the loss of her right eye courtesy of Widowmaker. Nevertheless, like her fellow founders she is still more than capable of keeping up with the best of the best in spite of her age, continuing her work as a sharpshooter despite the incredible loss of depth perception that would cripple most snipers. Weaknesses: Ana presumably suffers from significant blind spots and impaired depth perception due to the loss of an eye (but she is still more than capable as a sniper), Victims of her Sleep Darts can be roused by a jolt from taking enemy fire, She is extremely devoted to her coworkers and family and will often become recklessly determined when they're injured or killed in addition to being hesitant to fire on those she knows personally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Biotic Rifle:' A firearm devised by Mercy and Torbjörn, it fires special biotic darts that heal allies and poison enemies on impact, making it useful for saving wounded allies, providing covering fire, and taking out key targets. *'Sleep Darts:' Ana uses her sidearm to shoot a special dart that instantly incapacitates its target on impact, rendering them unconscious for an extended period of time. However, this is only temporary, and the target can be roused with a jolt caused by taking additional fire. *'Biotic Grenade:' Ana tosses a special grenade that poisons enemies, briefly nullifying all possible sources of regeneration and healing in the process. Conversely, all allies caught in the blast will be healed and will have their natural regeneration and healing from outside sources increased for a brief period. *'Nano Boost:' Ana fires a special dart that greatly enhances an ally's combat performance, upping their firepower, durability, and speed for up to eight seconds. She can use this on herself as well if she is in a one on one combat scenario. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Good Characters Category:Snipers Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gun Users Category:Parents Category:Sleep Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8